


"Me first"

by omofics



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bladder Control, College Student Peter, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omofics/pseuds/omofics
Summary: MJ catches Peter enjoying himself without her and joins in on the fun.





	"Me first"

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags if you skipped them! Last warning: This is a piss desperation fic.

It was the start of Peter’s first spring break since enrolling at MIT, and he was beyond ready for his long-awaited break from schoolwork and a chance to fit in a few patrol sessions back at home between spending time with May, MJ, and Ned.

He’d been ecstatic when he’d gotten his acceptance letter, but some of the enjoyment faded away when he found out he’d be too far to see his aunt (he’d known he’d have to leave her in the first place), his best friend (he’d applied but got acceptance letters from different colleges), and his girlfriend (she had a dream school of her own). He’d missed them all more than words could adequately describe, but beneath that yearning, the physical need to be with MJ had raged almost as white hot. It had been actual torture sitting still through his last class before the break, but it had been an exam and he couldn’t afford to skip it.

Peter had just arrived in Queens only to find that he was the first to make it back. Aunt May had taken on even more shifts since he’d left, so she was still at work. (She said it was to earn extra spending money, but he worried that she was just bored and lonely at home alone.)

He’d hoped to start the break off strong, making every minute count, but it looked like he’d be starting with patrol unless he wanted to waste his afternoon on the couch in front of the TV. The fact that May had moved and he hadn’t gotten his own key yet solidified his decision since he didn’t exactly want to be seen crawling the walls to break into the unit if he could avoid it.

He hadn’t had a chance to stop for a bathroom break since he’d hit the New York border thanks to traffic, so he felt a slight urge to take care of things as he slipped on the suit, but… if he was bored and alone anyway, why not indulge himself? He had few enough chances to take the hurried _personal_ time he’d like with his dormmate perpetually hanging around their room, but it was especially hard to try to squeeze in holding attempts with a roommate who never seemed to leave for more than an hour at a time. It was a shame, considering he’d only gotten about a month of summer break between discovering his kink and leaving for MIT for the first time, no longer able to indulge in it so easily. Now that he considered it, he was aching for a change of pace from the rushed vanilla sessions he’d long grown semi-bored with. He had hours before May came home, so really, why not?

He let himself forget the need so that it fell to the back of his mind. Normally, he’d prefer to focus on the feeling, the growing urge to stop holding on and just lose control, but he really did want to do his part to help out Queens, and that came before any personal pleasure. So, with Karen’s help, he sought out as much crime as he could while his bladder wasn’t giving him much to notice or enjoy.

By the time he didn’t feel confident enough to go on retrieving stolen purses and webbing up petty thieves anymore, he was reaching the point of squirming in place to push away the desperation and he was sporting a semi that he could no longer force down through sheer will. The suit really left nothing to the imagination, so he swung onto a roof before any civilians looked up and had a chance to notice his situation and brand Spider-Man some kind of pervert.

The patrol had lasted a couple hours and the daylight was fading around him. He’d had time to think things through between crimes, and as ridiculously turned on by the idea of wetting the suit as he’d originally been, he’d accepted that it wasn’t a good idea. Mr. Stark might find out from one of the hundreds of protocols programmed into it, and he was _not_ explaining his fetishes to his childhood idol. Plus, it was a bitch to clean the suit’s insides due to the sensitive electronics, and what if May got home before him? She’d notice his wet suit since he had nowhere to go to clean up before changing into his clothes.

He’d just go home and go with his usual instead. While it was a little boring to just repeat his first experience, it was simple and easier to hide the evidence than a more elaborate plan. That decided, he carefully dropped into the alley to grab his backpack before crawling up to May’s apartment window.

Thankfully, it was unlocked and he swung inside with no issue. Knowing his aunt, she’d expected him to enter this way; he made a note to thank her for being so considerate, but that was a task for later. He was in a blandly decorated bedroom that he assumed was his now.

He returned to the wiggling to ease the pressure on his bladder as he loosened the suit and let a muffled groan of relief slip out after the tight sensation around his abs let up. A glance at his old alarm clock showed that he still had some time before May came back. Best to make quick work of this so he could definitely finish and wasn’t distracted from her all evening. He’d had too much teenage experience with inconvenient interruptions to want to deal with them ever again.

He didn’t bother to throw on anything over his boxers before making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water to push the process along a little bit more. He’d taken a single gulp before his ears homed in on the heartbeat in the room and spun around to find MJ lounging casually on the couch.

“Hey, loser,” she greeted. “Missed you.”

It had been too long since he’d last seen her. He swore she got hotter—was that really the best word he had for her? Really?—every time he came back to Queens. He gaped before he gathered his wits enough to respond.

“MJ! I didn’t think you’d get here so early!” It wasn’t that it was an unhappy surprise—far from it—but he was still sporting a full bladder, an embarrassing semi, and next to no clothes.

She didn’t bother answering and looked like she saw right through his façade of normalcy, not that it was much of a façade. He couldn’t stop bouncing in place and wiggling slightly while shifting from foot to foot. The glass of water was tremoring in his hand.

“Me first,” she commanded after looking him up and down for a long beat. He stared back, not realizing he hadn’t responded until she spoke up again to elaborate. “You deserve a punishment for making plans like this without me, so there you go. You can’t finish your little game until I cum.”

He nodded numbly, unable to do anything else yet. They’d briefly discussed kinks before, but they’d never tried this one together, thanks to a combination of too rare and too short visits and new relationship shyness (on Peter’s part, anyway). The words were both a very real threat and apparently MJ’s newest attempt at foreplay, and they went straight to his dick while she was crossing the room in long, slow strides, hips swaying in that irresistible strut she took on only when she was teasing him and he was almost fully hard without a single touch.

They didn’t waste any of their limited time alone. He went straight for her shorts, fumbling with the button while he still bounced in place to hold off the inevitable, but he eventually got it and slid them down with a triumphant grin. Her panties were quick work from there, and he sank to his knees, using his hands to guide her hips until she leaned back against the kitchen counter next to his abandoned drink. She was already wet. She always took some time to be ready, so she must have been planning this all along and lying in wait, and that sent even stronger waves of arousal coursing through his stomach alongside the rapidly building desperation. He couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend. He shoved his own boxers down around his thighs to free the heavy weight between his legs and remove the last of the pressure against his bladder, but he soon shifted his focus back to MJ, wet and waiting eagerly.

He leaned up on his knees until he was burying his face between her legs, placing his hands at the top of her thighs to urge her to make enough space for him. He let one trace a gentle path along the crease of one thigh, something that never failed to turn MJ on. He licked a long strip upwards until he hit her clit and she jumped with a hitched breath at the sudden pleasure, used to their usual slower-paced exploratory adventures together rather than him jumping in with his better tricks right off the bat. He didn’t give her time to adjust before he slid back down and repeated the same process a few times, using his tongue to spread her slickness until he could pause at the top of his arc and still taste her while he circled at the peak. Her hips stuttered forward, seeking more friction of their own accord.

A hard throb sent him reaching down to start stroking himself. MJ opened her eyes and looked down when the sensation distracted him and made him lose the pace with his tongue. She made a little finger motion urging him to stand up, and she took his cock in her hand while his hand took over where his mouth had worked before. He gently sank his fingers lower, spreading MJ and taking care to wet—his bladder pulsed warningly when he dared to even think that word—them enough to make his motions comfortable for her, dragging his hand back up to where it started and earning a light gasp when he reached the speed and pressure MJ wanted. He tried to keep track of the repetitive motion, but the throb of his bladder kept momentarily pulling him out of the moment until he forgot how exactly he’d been doing it and lost the soft, gasping sounds MJ had been making against his ear.

His two current needs battled. He couldn’t even tell which was coming out ahead, but he was too lost in the feelings to care much. He thought he might be close to cumming, but that could just be the now urgent need to piss. It was hard to differentiate in the moment. There was too much going on. MJ was back to making the breathy sounds that he knew meant her own orgasm was impending. He tried to focus his attention on the pattern of his fingers to increase the pressure and the speed based on her reaction, but with his own distractions, he kept straying, slowing down until she wasn’t gasping anymore or speeding up enough to make the sounds come out more overwhelmed and close to pained.

A hard throb of his dick jerked him forward slightly into MJ’s grip as she picked up her own speed and sent him to his climax. He fully dropped his focus for a second as he came hard with a groan, only vaguely noticing MJ dodging the mess with a well-timed sidestep, but he jumped back to finding the right finger motions to make her breath come harsher and her hips wriggle erratically in his grasp.

He bounced in place, trying to hold off until she got her well-deserved turn, but he couldn’t maintain control anymore, not after so many hours of putting it off. The first trickle caught him by surprise, but he knew it was time and he let go with a moan of his own, simultaneously circling his fingers around MJ and breathing his way through the relief as the liquid splattered against the floor. He picked up his pace and kept up his rhythm much more easily without the distraction of his bladder, and in a few more strokes MJ came with a sharp gasp, legs quivering and leaving Peter to support most of her weight while she came down from the high.

She giggled a little in the aftermath and he found himself smiling at _her_ smiling until he realized with a curse what exactly they’d just done in his aunt’s new apartment and how much of a mess he’d made, and he scrambled to hide the evidence before he risked having to explain it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't write often enough here, but there should be a part 2 for this fic at some point if anyone's interested. :P Sorry I'm so slow; it takes awhile to have any inspiration to write omo stuff even though I like it. D:


End file.
